The exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a spray attachment, in particular, a kitchen spray.
A hand-held spray of this type is disclosed in document DE 103 07 122 A1. It has a spray head arranged on a holding part in a manner such that it can rotate about an axis. A tubular pin is arranged in a sealing manner in a bushing piece as a rotary joint for the water guide, and a bearing flange formed coaxially with respect to the tubular pin and the bushing piece is provided for the axial securing, the bearing flange resting on an axial bearing on one side and on an annular flange of a hollow screw arranged coaxially with respect to the axial bearing on the other side. The claw of a latching lever mounted on the holding part interacts with latching depressions in the spray head in order to fix the latter in the desired rotational position.
The spray head is connected rotatably, but non separably to the holding part. The holding part and the spray head could only be separated by removal of the entire spray head.